


Four Hundred Four

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tricky Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione must escape a dreadful fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hundred Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



They ran, heedless of the noise their feet made on the castle stones.

"Hurry," Hermione gasped, as though telling him could make Harry run any faster. Behind them, the slavering beast closed the distance between them and its dripping jaws. Somehow Harry found another burst of speed.

"Here!" he said, skidding to a halt in front of where he'd last spotting the Room of Requirement. "We need a door!"

Nothing happened.

Harry pulled out his wand. Hermione's was already in her hand, casting useless spells behind her. The creature was nearly upon them.

"Open!" he screamed.

But it was locked.


End file.
